


Entra en Mi Vida (Come into My Life)

by Sooyoungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooyoungie/pseuds/Sooyoungie
Summary: Kyungsoo struggles to find himself after the man he built his life with walked out with a one-way ticket back to Korea.





	1. 1: A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Spanish song by the same name. This has been sitting in my docs for a while. This is my first fic on here! Feedback is always appreciated.

Going out to clubs or bars weren't Kyungsoo’s cup of tea. He preferred staying in with a good book and the occasional glass of wine. His nights usually consisted of staying up well past midnight while his boyfriend slept with his head in his lap, Kyungsoo often using the man's head as an armrest when he was reading a particularly large book. Well, his now ex-boyfriend. He hadn't indulged in the strange habit in years, his books collecting dust on the bookshelf, none of them opened since the man he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life had walked out the front door with a one-way ticket back to Korea.  
Which is why today, he felt self-conscious as he stepped out of his house, nervously pulling at the high collar of the black shirt he wore, his pants also a bit on the tight side, Kyungsoo blames the croissants he’s been buying at Starbucks as the culprit for his slight weight gain. He walked down the illuminated streets of Los Angeles, the hustle and bustle assaulting his ears as his eyes struggled to adjust to the neon lights that illuminated promises of a good time, of a night full of dancing and enjoyment, and free drinks after eleven. All the clubs he walked past either had ridiculously long lines or had an off-putting scent of cheap beer, perfume and sweat wafting out of it. Kyungsoo didn't know what repulsed him most, the smell or the kind of people spilling out of them. After walking a few blocks and maybe half jogging past the shady looking one with blacked out windows and a single burly man standing in front of the red door, while an equally red neon sign flashed “Fantasy” above him. Not because he was scared, no, definitely not, he just wanted to test out his fitness a little, of course, he came across a bar. No lines outside or pulsing music that made his legs tremble and gave him a phantom urge to pee. He adjusted his collar and stepped inside, his eyes adjusting immediately to the dimly lit area.  
The place was furnished with leather furniture and a lush red carpet. Mahogany decorated the bar and tables, the lull of the live pianist low and soothing, adding to the atmosphere. Kyungsoo immediately decided that he liked it here. He scanned the room. There were a couple men seated in different areas. His curiosity was piqued. As he took a seat at the bar and fidgeted with his sleeve, a man with delicate fingers, a slow smile and sloped eyes approached him.  
“Anything I can get for you?”  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat, his eyes settling on the pale slope of skin that was the bartender's neck.  
“Vodka Soda, please.” the man gave him a slow smile.

Kyungsoo felt the skin behind his neck prickle.

“Make yourself comfortable” was the soft reply, the man turning around to fix his drink. Kyungsoo liked to people-watch. Which is why instead of waiting for his drink, he turned around in his stool, observing the people who sat about, their clothing modern but subtly refined, the silver and gold gleamed off their wrists with every sip of their dark drinks. Kyungsoo suddenly felt very self-conscious at his choice of drink.  
A smooth voice took him out of his reverie. “Vodka Soda, for the gentleman” Kyungsoo turned around as the bartender slid the drink in his direction, a playful smile on his squarish lips.  
“I take it this is your first time here?” He asked as Kyungsoo sipped his drink slowly.  
Kyungsoo nodded, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “I’m Kyungsoo” he offered, hoping the man would reply.

See, Kyungsoo wasn’t much of a conversationalist. His quiet demeanor, thickset brows, and slight frown didn’t help either. Kyungsoo liked to _observe_ , he communicated with his actions. He’d open a door for you, hold out his arm for you to take when you needed to stay close, he’d walk you home and wait until you closed the door to leave. Kyungsoo showed his emotions through everything he did. He says he hates cats, yet leaves food at his doorstep for the black cat that yowls at three in the morning on his balcony. He hasn’t seen his family back in Korea in years, but he sends his mother letters, pictures of his travels and a manuscript of his latest novel. Kyungsoo never said I love you, but he would hold his lover close at night, his sure arms keeping them warm and safe from any harm.

But since Kyungsoo never verbalized his emotions, no one around him knew.

That was proven when the man he had built his life within America left, leaving Kyungsoo standing in the living room, the ring on his hand ice cold, the last words uttered to him leaving a constant bad taste in his mouth.

So now he spent his days with his nose buried in manuscripts, eyes glued to his laptop screen and his fingers aching from so much writing. Once a famed author, Kyungsoo had placed his career on hold to become an editor instead. But after a long conversation with his mother, he decided that a night out might not be so bad for him, yet as he sat on this stool, surrounded by men and women who made breathing look like art, he felt _small_.

A chime of laughter brought Kyungsoo out of his head. The bartender was fixing him another drink, his whole body turned towards Kyungsoo, ignoring any potential customers that might approach the area.

“I’m Baekhyun. You’re Korean too?” Baekhyun asked excitedly, leaning over the counter slightly. Kyungsoo felt himself smile slightly, speaking in his native tongue made him feel more comfortable. Maybe coming out tonight wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	2. On the Way Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to come out. I know there's not much going on in this chapter and that it's kinda long, I just wanted to show how these two met. Thanks! Comments appreciated.

Kyungsoo never really thought of himself as a particularly  _ social _ person. His mother used to say it was an absolute  _ miracle _ that he had managed to find someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.    
  
Kyungsoo didn’t understand. He’d been this way as long as he could remember.    
  
Even as an infant, he was quiet, rarely gave his mother a fuss, and very seldom did he cry. His mother often recalls with a tender expression on her face, a time that Kyungsoo  _ did _ cry. 

  


He had slipped on a rather solid sheet of ice outside, on their way back from the market. His mother had looked back at him, startled, since the fall was so sudden, and Kyungsoo was now 5 and dressed in several layers of winter wear that included a beanie, two scarves, and a large padded winter coat. She hadn’t expected him to lose his balance, but there he was, flat on his ass, looking up at his mother. His large eyes were brimming with tears and his thick lips were jutting out in a trembling pout as his tiny legs were spread out, hands flat on the cold ground. Instead of throwing out a big fuss, as any child would reasonably do, Kyungsoo had simply gotten up and waddled over to his mother, burying his face in her leg, where she felt the heat from his tears seep through.    
  
Kyungsoo never let anyone see him cry, even as a child.     
  
Kyungsoo considered it one of his strong points since he wasn’t flustered easily which helped with stressful deadlines as an author. As the editor that he now was, he was able to withstand temper tantrums from authors, and the subtle sternness from the higher-ups.  Even though Kyungsoo was a revered author, as an editor he needed to abide by some rules too.

  


Which is why his already minimal circle of friends dwindled until he had no one left since he became a recluse whose only priority was his work.  They weren’t really his friends, strictly speaking. They were his fiance’s. Well, ex-fiance now, he supposed. 

  


But now. Now things might be different, he thought as he watched Baekhyun over the rim of his glass, laugh loudly as the older man he was serving tried to flirt with him. Baekhyun was easy-going from the start. But what surprised Kyungsoo the most was the way Baekhyun orbited Kyungsoo. He’d been here for about three hours now, slowly drinking down the drinks Baekhyun has made him. The alcohol swirling in his blood, making his limbs loose and movements a bit slow, but the thing was, 

  


Baekhyun kept coming back.

  


Kyungsoo could understand, a bartender needed money, and who better to provide it than a lonely looking man like him? But it felt more than just a bartender playing it up for easy cash. But who knew. Why would anyone be interested in someone like him?    
  
Baekhyun slid over, his hands wrapping around the glass Kyungsoo was babysitting.   
The soft murmur of conversation and delicate crystal clinking lulled around them.    
  
He had slender fingers that easily dwarfed his own.    
  
Kyungsoo felt a spark of heat flash down his spine.    
  
“Reaching your limit already?” Baekhyun grinned softly which took away the sting from his words. Kyungsoos gaze lingered on his squarish lips, slowly letting his hand slide from under Baekhyuns and settle on top.    
  
“I like to take my time with things” he replied quietly, a hint of a smile teasing the end of his lips.    
  
Baekhyun grinned at him, snatching the glass out of Kyungsoo’s grasp. “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll just finish it off for you!” Kyungsoo reached out, worried. “Aren’t you on the clock?” He whispered, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Baekhyun laughed loudly, his eyes turning into crescents, his whole body jumping up and down as he danced out of his reach. Kyungsoo stared, taking in Baekhyuns form. 

  
“It’s closing time! You didn’t hear me make the last call? It’s 2 am.”   
Baekhyun was flitting back and forth between the bar and the few tables that were near it, Kyungsoos eyes following him like magnets. He wasn’t wrong, the bar was empty, save for the two of them and another worker who was wiping down tables.

  
Baekhyun shot him a smile, his eyes turning into crescents as he slid from behind the bar, Kyungsoo taking in his slim form which was only accentuated by the fitted dress shirt and slacks that hugged his legs in a way that Kyungsoo only  _ wished _ his own could ever look like.

  


“You’re walking me home right? After all, I did look after you well, and it only takes 20 minutes to walk, or we can take a cab!” Baekhyun asked him brightly, as if they’d been friends for a while, as if Kyungsoo wasn’t a stranger he just met  _ hours _ ago.    
  
He didn’t know how to react. There was no one in the bar, he finally noted, as the lights were being dimmed by another staff who waved bye at Baekhyun, not even questioning what Kyungsoo was still doing there, as if this were a regular occurrence.    
  
What bugged Kyungsoo was the fact that, he’d been staring at Baekhyun for about 2 hours, losing track of time. But, he noted, as Baekhyun grabbed his keys, running a slender hand through his own hair as he walks over to Kyungsoo is that he’d been so  _ focused _ on him.

  
Baekhyun had this magnetism, almost as if he radiated  _ warmth.  _ He couldn’t really describe it, but in the few hours that he knew Baekhyun, he wanted to be near him.   
  
Maybe it was his sloping eyes, or easy smile.    
  
Maybe it was his chiming laugh, easily escalating in pitch and volume as Kyungsoo continued with a funny story, his own voice quiet, deep and steady as his lips quirked up in a slight smile as he watched Baekhyun laugh unabashedly at his mundane story as if it were the funniest thing he’s heard.    
  
Maybe it was the warmth that Baekhyun emitted, warmness that Kyungsoo wanted.  Kyungsoo, with his dark eyes and thick lips pushed down in a perpetual frown always felt so cold.    
  
Ever since…

  


  
Ever since  _ he _ \-    
  


  
“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyuns warm voice broke through his thoughts, his voice teasing as he repeated his name, calling out in accented Korean this time.    
  
_ “Let’s go?”  _   
  
Kyungsoo rolled his shoulders back, making his mind focus on Baekhyun as he nodded his consent, pushing all thoughts about  _ him _ back.    
Kyungsoo trailed after Baekhyun, they fell easily into conversation, walking through the crisp night air.    
  
“So where do you live?” Kyungsoo asked, watching as Baekhyun skipped over puddles.    
  
Baekhyun jumped over a particularly large one, landing on his heels, almost falling back on his ass. “I live on the corner of 8th and Wilshire, got a little studio” He grinned, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. “You?”    
  
Kyungsoo scratched the back of his neck, his mind slowly processing. “I live on the corner of 8th and Wilshire...” he trailed off, his mind suddenly clicking.    
“do we live in the same complex?” He asked, his excitement sparking a bit. That was a good sign, he’d be able to see Baekhyun again.    
The latter regarded him with bright eyes, his mouth already moving a hundred miles per minute, something that seemed to be his baseline. “Maybe? I live on the third floor, across from some old man, I only see him come out once in a blue moon. All he ever does is open walk out onto his balcony, smoke a cigarette and stare off into the street. Sad little old man.”   
  
Baekhyun laughed again, leaning forward conspiratorially. “Sometimes I wonder if I should like, make a care package for him and leave it at his door. He never comes out, and no one comes in. I don’t even see him get groceries when I’m home!”    
  
Kyungsoo watched as the night air wrapped around Baekhyun, making his cheeks ruddy with cold, his loud voice carrying down the empty street, swaying along with the twinkling lights that danced along his vision. Baekhyuns puffs out air as he talks, small puffs of air framing his face that left Kyungsoo breathless, almost gasping for that air, wanting the life and warmth that Baekhyun so animatedly breathed, to seep into him.    
  
It seemed that the tall buildings that surrounded them, the cars that sped by, the crisp California air, the  _ people _ that seemed to part for them as they walked all  _ inhaled _ the air that Baekhyun let out.    
  
_ Los Angeles  _ breathed in as this one man that stood before Kyungsoo breathed out.     
  
Baekhyun grinned at him, the world returning to its axis.    
  
“What number is your apartment?” He asked, his voice quiet and low as Baekhyun skipped around over puddles.    
  
Baekhyun had no trouble hearing him, as he replied quickly. “234”    
  
Kyungsoo stared   
  
234

  
His own apartment number was 235.   
  
Which meant the old man that Baekhyun was talking about-   
  
He laughed suddenly; the sound startling out of his chest, the action almost foreign to him since he hadn’t laughed in a _while._   
  
Baekhyun turned on his heels, the two men almost running into each other as Baekhyun watched, fascinated as Kyungsoo laughed.   
  
“Baekhyun,” he managed to get out between deep laughs. “ _Baekhyun._ ”   
  
Baekhyun watched him, with an excitement akin to a child watching fireworks for the first time, drawn to the unique display before him.   
  
Kyungsoo tried again, it seemed that his body was trying to make up for a year of silence. He couldn’t quell the laughter coming out.   
  
“Baekhyun, the old man that lives across from you?”   
  
Baekhyun nodded, a smile pulling on the side of his mouth, his hip cocked expectantly as he waited for Kyungsoo to try and finish his sentence.   
  
“Baekhyun, that’s _me_!” Kyungsoo gasped, his middle hurting from how hard he was laughing. He wasn’t even so sure _why_ he was laughing so hard. It was even that funny. 

  
But, as he leaned forward, his hand clasping Baekhyuns shoulder, his other hand on his stomach, trying to relieve some of the pain, Baekhyun laughed too as he processed Kyungsoos garbled words between fits of laughter.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on, that night, as Kyungsoo found himself sprawled across Baekhyuns couch, with the remnants of alcohol thrumming through his veins as he watched the other sleep.    
  
Kyungsoo bit his thumb, the incessant tick of the clock kept him company as he counted the rise and fall of Baekhyuns chest as he snored from the couch across from him.    
  
  
Kyungsoo closed his eyes, inhaling once.   
  
The last time he  had laughed so heartily had been with Sehun.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a twitter, I don't have enough exo-l friends.
> 
> https://twitter.com/_sooyoungiee


End file.
